The present invention relates to a fuel grain for a rocket motor.
Heretofore, a serious problem sometimes referred to as "errosive burning" or "ignition shock" has plagued attempts to use double base propellant fuel grains in small high-G rocket motors. Generally speaking, the problem arises in attempts to optimize the fuel mass and involves the generation of high internal pressures relatively early in the propellant burn. Due to this problem, the fuel grain has a tendency to blow up rather than to burn in the desired fashion.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a fuel grain which solves this problem. Additional objects, advantages and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description which is to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.